It's Always Me
by nyarooo
Summary: Natsu blamed Lucy that Lissana left. A few months later, Lucy saw Natsu kissing Lissana in the guild. Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

_"LUSHHHIIII! Meet Lisanna! She's my best friend!" Natsu introduced_. _"Hello, Lissana. I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." Lucy greet and extended her arms. Lissana shook Lucy's hand and replied. "The pleasure's mine."_

* * *

"Lissana, huh?" Lucy thought before drifting in her slumber.

* * *

_"LUSHHII! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Natsu roared in her sleep. "Na~tsu~" Lucy moaned when she woke up. "Happy Anniversary." Lucy hugged Natsu and decided to rest her eyes on Natsu's shoulder but she saw a figure standing on her door. "Is that Lissana?" Lucy sleepily asked. "Uhuh. She told me that she wanted to see you so I brought her." Natsu explained. "Oh. Natsu, you wouldn't leave me, right?" Lucy asked out of nowhere. _

_Natsu chuckled. "No, silly." Natsu ruffled Lucy's hair. "Promise?" Lucy mumbled. "Promise." Natsu blew on Lucy neck before sealing their promise with a kiss._

* * *

_"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT LISSANA LEFT!" Natsu accused Lucy. Lucy choked on her vanilla shake. "Huh?" Lucy raised a brow. "Don't pretend that you don't know!" Natsu shouted. Teas pricked on Lucy's eyes but decided to held it back. _

_Never in her life someone shouted at her like that. "Don't ignore me, damn it!" Natsu gripped her wrist. "O-oi, Flame brain! You're hurting her!" Gray butted. "Shut up!" _

_"SORRY! SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Lucy wailed. "Your sorry won't bring her back!" and Natsu slapped her._

* * *

Lucy woke up, panting, sweating heavily. "That dream again." Lucy mumbled before staring at the picture hanging in her wall.

_Natsu wrapped his hands on Lucy waist while kissing her cheeks. Lucy smiles widely. Happy carrying Plue in the background. _(The picture in Lucy's wall)

"Well, no use crying over a spilled milk!" Lucy sighed before entering the guild only to see a

.

.

.

.

.

_Natsu kissing Lissana in his lap._

* * *

_So? How's it? REVIEWS PLEASE?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: OOCness.

I forgot to put disclaimer in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail since my Math is B-

* * *

"Eh?" Lucy could not find the right word.

The guild silenced when they took noticed a shocked - no, an amazed Lucy. Yeah, that's right. Lucy's smiling.

Natsu jumped off his seat, pushed Lisanna in the floor and explained. "L-lucy...! I-i-its not what it looks like!" Lucy chuckled in amusement. "Why are you explaining, Natsu?" Lucy asked leaving Natsu hanging. "Why are you looking at me like that? Don't worry about me" Lucy said smiling, waving her hands in the air.

"MIRA-SAN! The usual please!" Lucy told the guild's barmaid. (?) Mira smiled weakly at the girl. "Coming right up...!" Mira tried to sound cheerful but failed. "Lucy..." Erza put a hand on Lucy's shoulder but Lucy shrugged it off.

"DON'T PITY! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GONNA DIE OF JEALOUSY!" Lucy snapped and run off the guild.

* * *

REVIEWS. REVIEWS. . . .REVIEWS.

* * *

When Lucy left, the tension wore off and the guild members sighed, other went blaming Natsu while others tried to comfort Lisanna that has been crying since Natsu pushed her off. But Erza was the one who was fuming in anger.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO HER, NATSU?! SHE WAS YOUR TEAM MATE! YOU WAS HER FIRST...!" Erza widened her eyes when she realized what she spoke. Gasps were heard in the guild. "Sorry. I crossed the line." she mumbled before chasing Lucy.

* * *

"Oi! Flame-brain! Was that true?!" Gray yelled and gripped Natsu's scarf. "Y..yes." Natsu hesitantly answered. And that was the cue before Gray cracked. He punched Natsu in the gut, _hard. _"You... you idiot!"he snarl and also chased Lucy.

"What does Erza mean, Natsu?" Mira asked curiously. "Exactly what she said." he mumbled. Wendy went to Natsu, blushing furiously. "Natsu-san, did you and Lucy-san had s-s-sex?" asking almost inaudible. Natsu cracked a smiled and ruffled Wendy's hair. "Charle will kill me in my sleep if I tint your innocent." "Happy! Let's go home!" grabbing the exceed's tail and left the guild.

* * *

"I wonder what happened, people leaving early in the guild." Makarov teased trying ease up the tension that was once again appeared but only to receive a murderous glare. Makarov sweat dropped and went to his office.

.

.

.

.

"Is not my fault, right? It was Natsu who kissed my first. That's right. Lucy will not kill me. She'll kill Natsu." and Lisanna started to laugh maniacally. Mira looked at her sister break down. She nodded at Elfman who also nodded back as if he understand.

Elfman picked Lisanna up and went straight to their house. (?)

* * *

A/N: It was lame right? Also, it was short. But still, can I ask for reviews? Constructive criticism is gladly acceptable. Flames will be used for making cupcakes. Sorry for my grammar error and misspelled words.


End file.
